Fanning the Flames
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 11 | OverallNum = 31 | Playdate = 2019-02-16 | CampaignDate = 6-7 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eleventh episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Deep in the Mere of Dead Men, Plan B continues their stay at Castle Naerytar, an outpost of the Cult of the Dragon, in the guise of cult initiates. * On the second day, the heroes come face-to-face with two of the highest-ranking officials at the castle: Pharblex Spattergoo, leader of the bullywugs and nemesis of the lizardfolk; and Dralmorrer Borngray, high elf Wearer of Purple and castle steward. * After a harrowing encounter with an aberration, Skaus and Benson sneak into the center tower to investigate the ancient artifact the farseer of Illusk'', where they are ambushed by gargoyles from above, leading to Benson’s untimely demise.'' Episode Recap Still reeling from last hour's events and tragedy, the heroes report the defeat of the otyugh and Benson's subsequent death to Riannis. They hide the fact that his death occurred in the central tower, instead explaining that he was killed by the otyugh. Riannis seems to believe their tale. Continuing their ascent up the northwest tower, they find an old room used by the Academy of Stargazers. Its inhabitants are long-since deceased, and rise as specters to attack the party. Later that evening, they meet with Snapjaw to discuss the lizardfolk's pending revolution. He informs them that they should strike soon, since Rezmir has left the castle, accompanied by Azbara Jos and Hegron. Plan B spends the remainder of the evening working with Snapjaw to formulate a plan of attack, including an exit strategy. Skaus sends Patka to the underground caverns in search of a way out of the castle. While she does not find one, she does locate two rooms of interest: one filled with carvings and sketches of frogs, and another with a floor covered in mist that hides a carving in the floor that may be a teleportation circle. Notes * During the lunch hour, the castle's drums echo through the fortress, and all inhabitants fall deathly quiet. After a few moments of silence, an enormous skeleton can be seen walking past the castle. Although he does turn back and look for a moment, he continues on his way, but not before reminding everyone in the area of the dangers that are ever-present in the Mere. * Snapjaw notifies the heroes of a secret compartment hidden within the statue of Tiamat in the castle's makeshift chapel. Mekssa investigates after curfew and finds a dagger of venom — although risks having to sneak passed three guard drakes in order to return to her quarters. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline (controlled by Ben S.) * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus * Wilnan New Returning * Benson * Gremlin * Issa * Riannis * Snapjaw * Kilia Steelfist * Nicholast Zherma Mentioned * Dralmorrer Borngray * Hegron Grisk * Azbara Jos * Rezmir * Pharblex Spattergoo * Tiamat Loot Castle Naerytar Benson's corpse * 725 gold pieces * bagpipes x1 * candle x5 * disguise kit x1 * iron pot x1 * rations x5 * set of costume clothes x2 * woodcarver's tools x1 Chapel * dagger of venom x1 (taken by Mekssa) Northwest tower - first floor * otyugh tooth x2 (taken by Wilnan) Northwest tower - second floor * locked trunk ** 1,825 copper pieces ** 54 silver pieces ** pair of gold earrings Northwest tower - third floor * star chart (clay disc) x1 * star chart (parchment) x1 * star chart (rolled copper) x1